Worst Kept Secret
by WickedSong
Summary: "Do you think they know?" "I don't think anyone knows." Oh but they will eventually - and maybe even before. With Pizes, Brittana, Klaine, Finchel, Tike and Quartie. Oneshot.


**Worst Kept Secret,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, FOX do. This idea has been in my head for a little while since I watched the last New York scene again and realised that Blaine totally knew. His face screamed he realised it. And then I decided to think about how the other members of the ND could figure it out so voila! Hope you all enjoy! Just a little note, this is pre-Quinn joining the Skanks, I just don't think that would've happened until near the end of the summer.**

* * *

><p>While everyone else danced the night away, at the junior prom, Lauren Zizes found her attention diverted to one of the tables, occupied by two of her fellow glee clubbers, finding herself fascinated by their interactions. She nudged Puck who stood beside her, but who was looking in the opposite direction.<p>

He turned to her, rubbing his shoulder. "There _are_ other ways to get my attention, Lauren," he commented, irritated. "Jeez." He continued to lightly rub his shoulder.

"Aw, did I hurt the wittle Puckasauras?" she asked, teasing in her tone as she nudged his shoulder again but this time more playfully. Puck grinned in a 'challenge accepted' manner as he went to do so also but she held her hand up to stop him. "Look over there." She pointed to the table which had been of interest to her since she had noted who was sitting together.

"What?" replied Puck as he gestured to Sam and Mercedes who sat talking and then shrugged his shoulders. "They came with Rachel and St. Douche, everyone knows that."

"But Jesse got kicked out like half an hour ago and I can't see Rachel," Lauren said, as she raised her eyebrows. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam do one of his infamous impressions which, to her surprise, Mercedes laughed at unrestrained. If Lauren heard rightly, Mercedes then proceeded to ask if Sam knew any more. "And that! _That_! They are totally flirting!"

"Sam and Mercedes?" questioned Puck, as he gave her a quick look. "Maybe they're talking and being friendly but," he looked over quickly and then gasped almost at the same speed. "Holy shit, Sam and Mercedes are totally flirting!" He looked to Lauren and then back to the two at least another ten times before Lauren spoke back up.

"It's a good thing you're hot, Puckerman," said Lauren as she smiled and laughed at his reaction, also shaking her head, finding it to be actually quite endearing. She turned back to where Sam and Mercedes sat and continued to watch their conversation unfold. "10 bucks says they're dating before the summer starts."

"I'd put 20 on it happening in New York."

"You're on," commented Lauren, hi-fiving her boyfriend, before pulling him back onto the dancefloor for the first of the last dances.

* * *

><p>"Britt, you're seeing things. Trouty Mouth and Wheezy? Come on, when would they even talk?"<p>

Santana sat on the hotel bed, Brittany beside her, before spreading out and yawning contently. Everyone else had left the room to get some air once Santana had concluded her Spanish rant to Finn and Rachel but she had remained in the room. Brittany shook her head and took the other girl's hand. "I'm not making it up, San! I saw them kissing in the lobby _just now _and we all saw that hug at the end of the performance." She pulled her by the arm. "Come on, if we go downstairs, I'm sure we'll catch them!"

Sighing, Santana stood up, albeit reluctantly, knowing Brittany wouldn't let it go unless she was proven wrong. And she would be proven wrong. Santana had a certain knack when it came to the relationships within the glee club. She had successfully come between many of them, she had easily noticed when Quinn and Finn had been conducting their affair behind Sam's back and she had always been able to identify when a new one had begun. It was one of her many talents.

Brittany pulled her arm excitedly, out of the room and into the elevator which had just opened on the floor. Pushing the button to the lobby the tall blonde jumped up and down. "I am so right, just wait and see."

"Sure you are." Santana nodded, secure in the knowledge that if anything was going on between Sam and Mercedes she would be one of the first to notice and to say something. She didn't keep a book of comments and insults in her back pocket _just _for fun after all.

The elevator doors dinged and to their suprise, who else but Sam and Mercedes would be waiting, looking as if they were laughing, holding hands, clasped together tightly.

Santana's eyes widened as the four all looked at each other and the couple - _oh my god, Brittany's right, they are a couple_, the latina realised- let go of each other's hands quickly and walked into the elevator.

"All of us back up to the floor then?" Mercedes asked, laughing nervously as Sam turned a deep shade of red and looked down, Brittany grinned like a cheshire cat and an unamused Santana crossed her arms and shook her head, wondering why she didn't see this one coming.

* * *

><p>"OK, so here are the nominees for the summer show at-" Blaine looked behind him quickly and then seeing that Sam and Mercedes were gone whipped his head back round to Kurt, startling the boy as he did so. "Did you see that?"<p>

Kurt blinked in surprise at Blaine's sudden change of topic. "See what exactly?"

"That!" He gestured to where Sam and Mercedes had just stood behind him, as the four had spoken. "Them! _Together_!"

"Blaine, sweetie, you are making no sense right now. Sam and Mercedes came in for coffee. They met in the parking lot."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "They did not."

"Yes they did," Kurt argued. "They just said they did."

"They're together!"

"They're getting coffee together," Kurt said, as if he was simply repeating what Blaine said, nodding his head, thinking he was amending his boyfriend's original statement.

Blaine sighed deeply, leaning in closer so that those around them couldn't hear their conversation. "Samcedes are so on."

Kurt nodded his head hesitantly in acknowledgement. "So you mean they're _dating_?" When Blaine nodded he shook his head at his boyfriend. "Impossible. She would have told me." He went to take a sip of his coffee but stopped and an audible gasp escaped his lips. Blaine turned around to see what Kurt was looking at - and was highly pleased to see the two leaving The Lima Bean, hand in hand, obviously oblivious to the fact they had almost been caught out just moments before.

"Blaine, I guess you were-"

The other boy held his hand up, took his coffee in the other and mouthed the words 'one minute.' He drank quickly and then placed the coffee cup back on the table. "Victory sip," he stated as he savoured the coffee while giving an 'I told you so,' smile to the boy in front of him.

* * *

><p>Clutching tightly at the teddy bear that Finn had won for her, Rachel smiled as she looked down at it. "I must admit, despite all the noise, this is much more fun than I imagined." She looked up at him, as she linked their arms together, and her smile became wider. He had suggested that they take a trip to a carnival that was just outside of town and seeing how excited it made him she had agreed to go, despite it being something she wasn't that interested in. She was now glad she did.<p>

"I even said you would," he replied, grinning also and Rachel nodded. "Come on," Finn said, taking her by surprise as he took her arm and ran, laughing without a care in the world. She had to admit that she loved that laugh and even joined in, running after him.

"Where are we going?"

"The tilt-a-whirl," Finn said, looking at her over his shoulder. "You'll love it, trust me!"

She simply nodded.

The two waited in the line for nearly twenty minutes before they were near the front, Rachel going back and forth on the balls of her feet rather impatiently. This was why she had never been a big fan of rides such as this. The lines were too long and there was also the risk of others line cutting, something which she always pointed out to the man watching the line, even if he didn't seem to care.

She folded her arms and looked to the ride, and that was when she noticed them. But was it them?

"Finn, is that-"

"Rachel, what _are _Sam and Mercedes doing on that?"

Rachel didn't know quite to look, to her boyfriend who was blushing wildly, to the others in line who also seemed quite intrigued in the display or to her two friends who seemed to be together, making out on the ride.

"Well Finn, they seem to be-"

"Don't tell me!" he exclaimed, holding his hand up, his eyes closed. "Oh my God, I will never get this image out of my head." He and Rachel may have been big on the whole PDA thing but others doing so in front of him never failed to make him feel uncomfortable.

Rachel was still in shock at the prospect of the two dating. Yes, they had essentially went to the prom together after Jesse had come back to town but they hadn't given any indication that anything had changed that night. "Why didn't they tell us!" she demanded, with half a mind to go up and ask them as they exited the ride, hand in hand, looking very flustered indeed as some people muttered that there was a time and place for public displays and that this wasn't it. Sam replied to that with a shrug as the two walked off, out of her eyesight and Rachel couldn't help but give a small smile, her initial anger gone at how happy the two seemed together.

"Can I open my eyes now, Rach?"

* * *

><p>The sun was beaming down upon them and Tina looked up at the sun as she lay back on the picnic blanket, her arm around Mike's midsection, as he gently stroked her raven hair. She sighed contently. "This is nice."<p>

"Yeah."

It was one of those lazy afternoons where even speaking was thought of as a waste of time and energy and all anyone wanted to do was sit around doing nothing. The park was filled with many people, groups of friends, couples, parents with children, just basking in the glow of the sun. Tina and Mike had managed to find a secluded area of the park in order to get some privacy but they had wondered what for since they had been lying in the same position for at least a couple of hours.

This was what summer was all about and Tina knew, regardless of what the upcoming year would bring for them, she would always remember this moment.

Tina's ears perked up, however, at the sound of laughter that sounded like it was coming from across the park, one which was unrestrained and sort of familiar. She took a few seconds before sitting up and looking around, holding her hand over her eyes to deflect the sun's rays and make it easier for herself. She was surprised to see another picnic blanket set up, with two kids running around it, giggling as two teenagers lay in the same fashion as Tina and Mike had been. She swore she recognised-

"Mike!" Tina said sharply, shaking his leg. "Mike! Sit up!"

"I'm sleeping, Tina, I'm sleeping."

"Well you'd better wake up now!" She shook his leg again and deciding that desperate times called for underhanded measures she exclaimed, "Look! A bee!"

With lightning fast reflexes her boyfriend sat up, swiping at the air around him. "Where? Where is it? Do I need to run? I'll run."

Tina giggled. "There's no bee."

He went to lay back down but Tina shook her head and he remained upright. "Then why'd you lie to me?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I was comfortable there."

"I could tell," she replied with a sharp look and he looked as if he was conceding defeat. "Look over there." Pointing Tina could now see the two teenagers she swore she knew on the other picnic blanket stand up and talk sternly to the kids.

"It's Sam and...Mercedes?" Mike questioned, still feeling sort of sleepy from his quick nap. "She sometimes helps him look after his brother and sister. We all do. Sam and I were at the park last week with them."

"Were you lying intimately with him on a blanket?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe." He laughed as Tina lay her head on his shoulder and pushed him lightly. She laughed too but then Mike stopped as he gave a small 'oh' sound. "Will you look at that then?"

Tina looked up, just in time to see Sam and Mercedes kissing, confirmation of what she had already suspected. They then settled back down, sitting on the blanket, facing away from them. Tina put a hand to her chest as Mike pecked her cheek delicately.

"I was right," she said in a singsong voice.

"You always are."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Quinn looked up from her textbook to see a cheerful looking Artie rolling towards her. She smiled back, took one of the earphones out of her ears and put her pen on the table. "Studying."

"It's summer, Quinn."

"It's never too late to get started on your future, Artie," she remarked back, folding her arms and looking down at her books. To be honest, she had been so over the place this entire year she was just trying to find something she could control. Her future was that. Something she could work towards, maybe she could get out of Lima even but the possibility of that seemed impossible right now. "Why are you here?" she questioned to the boy.

He looked up and nodded to a woman with brown, long hair and glasses. "My mom's a volunteer. I needed something to keep me busy so," he shrugged, "I thought I'd help out a little too. I'd better leave you to your studying."

"You can join me if you want," Quinn said, giving a small smile and Artie looked as if he was going to consider this until two blonde kids ran out from opposite aisles.

"Quinn!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Artie immediately remembered the two of them as Sam's younger siblings, Stacey and Stevie.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The two's attempt to reply to her question was stopped by the sound of raised voices.

"My parents are going to kill me!"

"Sam, will you just calm down, they wouldn't have gone far."

"This is why we can't take them anywhere."

"It's the _library_, chill out a little please and pull yourself together!"

"Is that-" Quinn looked to Artie who confirmed that it was indeed who she was thinking it was. Her initial guess was proven right when Sam and Mercedes emerged from one of the aisles.

"Mercedes, I found them!" called Sam as he spotted his younger brother and sister. Upon seeing Quinn and Artie, both with their arms folded and looks of interest upon their face, he amended his statement. "You know, if you care, if you-"

"Of course I care," she demanded as she came towards him. But she also wished she hadn't said anything when she saw their friends. She gave a small wave. "Hello there guys."

Artie, with an amused smile on his face, tilted his head. "Babysitting are we?"

"Just, you know, looking at books."

"Yeah, we met in the parking lot," Mercedes quickly added, panic in her voice.

Sam looked at her as if to say, _'is that our backup excuse' _but she shrugged and gave him an unspoken command not to break eye contact with Quinn or Artie.

"Sure you did," commented Quinn dryly.

"Come on guys, I got some extra tips last night and mom and dad said I should take you for ice cream," Sam said, ushering his brother and sister up the aisle.

Artie looked after them with a huge grin on his face and rolled his chair over so that he was sitting beside Quinn, who was also smiling at the way that Stacey seemed so attached to Mercedes, holding her hand as Stevie and Sam walked in front of them. They looked sort of like a family.

"They are so dating," said Artie.

"Dating?" Quinn questioned, as she tried to stop a huge smile and Artie laughed. "Try _married_."

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? I didn't originally want to do it in couples but the Pizes one also came to me straight after the Klaine one and the Finchel one was begging to be written. Plus, I always enjoy a wee bit of Quartie. Ships that should be canon by now; Quartie. <strong>

**So please review and tell me what you thought :) And if you have any prompts for me for my prompt story, 'These Small Hours,' leave me a PM, or message me on tumblr, anon or not I don't mind, at WickedSong. tumblr. com (no spaces).**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
